


I Am Yours

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	I Am Yours

Jinyoung watches you with wide eyes as you walk across the cafeteria and head towards him. He knows this because your friends’ thoughts are ringing in his mind, praying that you would come back to your table. He’s not a very religious man, but he starts to pray too, that you would listen to your friends.

Your friends start to think that you have gone mad, wanting to speak with a vampire. _Why would you want to speak to a vampire?_ Jinyoung isn’t sure he wants to find out. It’s far too dangerous for you to be near him. Unfortunately, for whatever reason, he cannot compel you to turn away. Or to do anything.

He finally decides that he should be the one to go, but it’s too late. You’re already at his table. Even with his eyes closed he knows you’re there because your blood is singing to him. It has been since you moved to town three weeks ago. He’d been able to hold himself back that long and he certainly isn’t going to give in now.

He clasps his hands hard on the metal bench beneath him to stop himself from launching at you, his strength almost crushing it to pieces. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jinyoung seethes at you.

“Do you even need to ask me that?” You question him, confusion evident in your features and he almost finds it adorable. _Almost_. “You should be able to read my mind right?”

“Somehow I can’t read yours.”

“Well, that’s interesting,” you quip with a smile before sitting down across from him. “Is it only _my_ mind you can’t read?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung groans before looking away from you, your scent overwhelming him. “Now, why are you here?”

“Why is that?” You dodge his question with one of yours. “Am I _special_ to you?”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, _princess_. But, this isn’t a twilight movie. Either answer my question or we’re done here.”

You look at him in surprise before looking down at the table and offering him a small smile. Jinyoung watches you curiously, as you fiddle with the bracelets around your wrists. Your demeanour now is the completely opposite to what it was a few moments ago. _You are nervous_.

Jinyoung has to close his eyes in concentration because your blood is too tempting due to your close proximity. He can feel your warmth, can hear your pulse and can almost see the blood travelling through your veins. He needs to leave before he can hurt you even though his whole being is begging him to. He can’t do that. _Not to someone like you_.

Someone who is a gentle and kind-hearted person. Someone so open-minded, intelligent and beautiful. You were too good for this whole world and yet he can’t find himself to take you. You were so innocent and so pure. He would do anything to protect you, _even from himself_.

“I should go,” Jinyoung says gently as he gathers his belongings. “Heed the word of your friends. It would be in your best interest to keep away from me.” He turns to leave but your voice halts him in his tracks.

“Jinyoung, you can’t run away from me forever,” you whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear. “I am _her_ direct descendant. _I am yours_. I have been looking for you for years and I have finally found you. Don’t prolong the _inevitable_.”

If Jinyoung was still human, his heart would be hammering in his chest right now. This is why your blood sings to him. This is why you have affected him so greatly. This is why you are so different from the others.

He looks back at you and can see the longing in your eyes. Deep down, he always knew of the truth. He just didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to face it. He didn’t want to admit that you were special to him and he certainly didn’t want to be the one to damn you to eternity.

“All the more reason for me to prolong it,” Jinyoung replies with determination. “You know of your importance to me. _I will not be the one to end your life_.”

You stand up to protest but Jinyoung shakes his head and turns to walk away.

He can’t do it to you. He _won’t_. No matter how much he wants to.


End file.
